Revenge
by ZeldaLvr 008
Summary: A kind of Sequel to Zelda.
1. Revenge-The Beginning

One day a rumor was spreading around Kokiri Forest. A new Kokiri was arriving. The Deku sprout had grown into a tree and decided that a new citizen was needed. What did it look like? Was it a girl or boy? Would it be like the legendary Link and have no fairy? They needed to find out so Saria, Sage of the Forest, decided to make a plan.  
  
A meeting was held in Mido's house to decide what to do. All the curious Kokiri's were there. "C'mon everyone quiet down! The meeting's started," yelled Saria, "That's better. Okay does anyone have a plan to find out who the mysterious Kokiri is?"   
  
A little Kokiri raised his hand, "Why don't we just ask the Deku sprout who the new Kokiri is? I mean it is pretty simple. Or we could use Kotake's magic potion that when used on plants makes them answer any question you ask."   
  
"That's a great idea. I'm surprised that I, the sage of the forest, didn't think of that."  
  
"You know I was being sarcastic about the potion."  
  
"Okay who is up to the job? Oh C'mon isn't anyone daring enough?" Just then Link walked through the door. He was covered in briars and his tunic was ripped. His normally awesome hairstyle was messed up.  
  
"Ganandorf...daughter...Kokiri...tired...trick"  
  
"Link, it's okay tell us again." That's when Link just fell down on his face. Was he dead? What was wrong with him? Would he help find out who the new Kokiri was? Who is the new Kokiri? Find out in the next Chapter of Revenge-Manksoph's Story  



	2. Revenge-The New Kokiri

"Link what's wrong?" Saria asked, "You stumbled in here and passed out."  
  
"Link? Who is this Link? I am Galahad, Knight of the Round Table!!" Link, or um Galahad, exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah that's what Link is short for, Galahad."  
  
"I will be called by Galahad or not called at all"  
  
"Ok Galahad. What did you see?"  
  
"Well I was riding my trusty stead and crossed a bridge and no one was here, but then I heard an obnoxious fairy and followed her to you."  
  
Suddenly a little voiced peeped out, "That was me memememememmememem." It was Saria's fairy, the most obnoxious fairy in all of Kokiri. "So I saw him and I was all like Link where's your fairy, I had to catch up on the latest Hyrule gossip. The fairy like wasn't there and he was all like (in deep voice) I killed Ganandorf, but his daughter was like trying to catch butterflies and caught my fairy and became all smart and stuff so now she........and then he just shut up and like spased kinda like when I had all those sugar packets I don't think that they've worn off yet. Saria do you have anymore sweet and low because it's so SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT!!!!!"   
  
Finally a smart Kokiri covered Saria's Fairy with a jar. The Kokiris continued to question Galahad, but found out no information accept that there was a going to be a new Kokiri, a girl.  
  
Days later not much had changed. Saria's Fairy stilled had issues, Link was still Galahad, and everyone was clueless. Saria was trying to explain to Link that the fairies were not Merlin's magic and that his trusting stead would be waiting for him in Hyrule. In the middle of this "lesson" Mido barged in the door breaking it.  
  
"She's here, the new Kokiri's here."  
  
Galahad stood up and of course made some argument about breaking this fair lady's door and that Mido should apologize. Mido just shrugged him off. That's when a Kokiri entered the room. She was Galahad's height, extremely tall for a Kokiri. She was more beautiful than a new castle and a conquered dragon, according to Galahad.  
  
"My fair lady why don't we leave these peasants and I will show you to my castle. You would be able to ride my stead except he is not here," Galahad said coldly while starting at Saria.  
  
"It would be my pleasure Sir...."the Kokiri replied.  
  
"Sir Galahad, my lady."  
  
"I am glad to meet your acquaintance Sir Galahad, I am Manksoph."  
  
It was love at first sight, well for Galahad at least. Manksoph knew she could use him at her advantage. And that she would. Galahad and Manksoph left the room hand in hand.  
  
"That makes me sick!!!" Saria and Mido yelled in disgust.  
  



	3. Revenge-I'm Link

"Mido, how can you let him treat me like that. He is my Hero of Time not Manksophs!" Saria yelled as she marched off.  
  
"I'm glad Link turned into Galahad, Night of the Round Table. Now Saria is all mine," Mido whispered as he comtemplated some weird, always-gonna-fail plan.  
  
-***-  
  
Meanwhile, Galahad was wooing(a/n:I'm not sure what that really means but they use it in Shakespeare so it must fit in with the Galahad thingy.) Manksoph on the way to Hyrule Castle.  
  
They arrived to find Zelda waiting. Without a word being spoken, Galahad could tell that Manksoph and Zelda were diffenitly not hitting it off. He tried to start a conversation, "So can you believe the weather lately, it has been raining forever," Galahad said, hinting them to talk.  
  
"I love the rain," Maksoph declared, "it makes me feel so powerful."  
  
"I love the rain so much now," Galahad mumbled almost as if in a trance.  
  
"Link, how can you like her? She is so ugly and just- ewwwww look at the dirt underneath her fingernails," Zelda pointed out.  
  
"Who is this Link? If you are referring to me, myself, or I than you must be speaking to Galahad, Night of the Round Table. If you are than you will not dare to insult Lady Manksoph, the new Kokiri of the forest."  
  
"Mmph," Zelda grumbled as she crawled back to her room in the castle. Soon Impa came out to see what all the fuss was about to find Galahad teaching Manksoph how to use a bow and arrow. He was even letting her borrow his ocarina. 'That Kokiri looks so familiar' Impa thought 'Where have I seen her before?'  
  
-***-  
  
Back in the Kokiri Forest Saria was sitting in the Sacred Meadow wondering why her boyfriend (a/n: Saria and Link, Galahad, were in Love) would ditch her all of a sudden to be with Manksoph. Manksoph seemed to be cruel, cold- hearted, and just plain rude, but Galahad saw her as a beauty in green.  
  
Saria had to win back Galahad, but how? She decided that if she could show Galahad Manksoph's evil side Galahad would ban Manksoph from the Forest and come back to his senses. She knew her plan would work, but knew she would need some help so she went to visit the Know-It-Alls because they knew it all. After telling them her plan they set to work.  
  
-***-  
  
Galahad took Manksoph to Lon Lon Ranch because he thought that every beauty should have a beautiful mount. When they arrived Malon was very cautious to let them in, she seemed very weary and frightened. All the less, she invited them in and let Manksoph look around as she invited Galahad inside.  
  
"So Link, how have things been going? I hear that you killed Ganadorf some time ago." That word, Ganandorf, it seemed so familiar to Galahad. He saw a brief flashback.  
  
-***-  
  
A young man holding an extremely powerful sword made a quick slash at a man. The man's body flew back and blinked red a few times before collapsing to the ground. The young man was victorious. A person wrapped in white cloth with blond bangs came over to congradulate the man. After a flash of smoke and a blinding light the person disappeared to leave Zelda in the smoke cloud.  
  
"Link, you have beaten Ganandorf. What are you going to do now?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I'm going to Disney World," Link replied.  
  
"No really what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but how did you and Sheik switch places. I think Impa is going to be a little scared with that."  
  
"You never were too bright. In fact, you were one of the stupidest people I know. I mean you accepted this quest didn't you? I am Sheik, Shiek is me."  
  
"Shiek? Then what did you do with Zelda? Did you eat her? I knew you couldn't be trusted. Zelda, are you in there? I'll slash you out in a minute."  
  
"You idiot, son't do that. I am Zelda. I have been disguised as Shiek for now in some sort of video-game plot."  
  
"OH, I see. Well, I have to go see Saria now, but I will visit you later, much later"  
  
"I heard that!" Link played Saria's Song on his ocarina and was warped away to see her.  
  
-***-  
  
"Oh my gosh" Galahad exclaimed "I'm Link." 


	4. Revenge-On the Ranch

Link and Malon sat in silence for a while. "Link, what has been going on lately? You've been acting weird," Malon stated.  
  
"If you really want to know I'll tell you, but it is a long story…(a/n: If you really want to know what the story is then read chapters one and two, otherwise keep reading this.)"  
  
" Wow, a lot has gone on in the past couple days. Now you remember everything right? Like who you are and stuff."  
  
"Yeah I think that I'm a lot better now. Why were you so heedful (a/n: I finally know why people use thesauruses and dictiounarys.)?"  
  
"Well Link, a lot has been going on lately. As you know Ingo is gone, but before he left he put some kind of curse on this ranch. He said that when the Darklord was murdered than bad things would be upon us. We weren't really scared about this at first, but now I… I'm sorry Link I can't say it."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Take a deep breath, calm down, and keep talking. Maybe I can help you."  
  
"ok. The Darklord was Ganandorf. He died, and since then weird things have been happening. A horse jumped over a fence into the coral and I've kept him ever since. That horse is such a bully, I wish it would leave here."  
  
"I? What about Talon? Where is he? Did he fall asleep at the castle again?"  
  
"My father is dead. That was the other part of the curse, that the elder of us would be killed at the strike of twelve. Life has just not been working out for me lately. I don't want to admit this, but I will explode if I don't. The day after my father died, it was the end of the world for me. I didn't want to live anymore so I rode my horse to the Zora domain in hopes of finding a tall waterfall to jump off of, but Zeek, my horse, wouldn't let me off of him. He kept galloping around and looking back to make sure I wasn't hurt and then brought me back here. I knew then that death wasn't the right choice," Malon finished as her voice broke. She leaned on Link as she cried her heart out. Link comforted her and eventually calmed her down, but kept the conversation slow and soft.  
  
Manksoph walked in and announced that she had chosen a horse. Link and Malon followed her outside to the coral. "Look I already named it and he will come to my voice. Pokey!! Pokey, come here boy," Manksoph called. The horse came out the pack over to Manksoph. At the sight of the horse, Malon almost fainted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Link asked.  
  
"That's the horse I told you about. That's the horse!" she sceamed. Manksoph didn't seem to care that it bothered Malon and asked if she could have this horse. Of course, generous Malon gave her the horse. Although she was happy to get rid of the malicious , thing, she wondered about this girl. She was different and had an evil smile. Worse yet, she would not let anyone, expecailly Malon, Zelda, etectera, near Link. Malon waved Link goodbye and got back to her chores.  
  
-***-  
  
"Ok guys, lets get to work. I want everything to be clean and working great," Saria ordered. She had decided that her earlier plan was stupid because she had no proof that Manksoph was evil.  
  
The Know-It-Alls had helped her decide that if Saria wanted Link to like her than she had to become older. After all, Manksoph was older and taller than the rest of the Kokiri. Link was a seventeen year old hotty and Saria was just a little kid, although inside she knew she was much more than that. Manksoph was about 15 and must have not been all Kokiri. All Saria had to do was become as old as she was inside on the outside.  
  
Saria went to visit the new Deku Tree and ask for his help. He was very nice to Saria, as she was the Forest Sage. "Deku Tree, please make me older. I love Link and if I am older he will remember his love for me."  
  
"I'm not sure Saria. This doesn't seem like a very good idea," the Deku Tree argued.  
  
"I'm the Forest Sage though. Look at all I've done to help the Kokiri. Oh, Deku Tree. This is true love if you help us you can be bestman at our wedding."  
  
"It depends. Will you serve some famous Kokiri Leave-Lime flavored Jell- O."  
  
"If that's what you want, sure."  
  
"Ok, then it's a deal. This shouldn't hurt a bit, though you may feel a weird tingling sensation." The Deku Tree focused hard on Saria and, after saying some things to the Sages, fairies, and forest spirits, began to change Saria. Her fairy went back to join the others as she became only half Kokiri. She had a new outfit with a light green turtle-neck covered by a forest green vest. She wore a short green skirt and some army green flipflops. Her hair grew to her shoulders with lime green highlights in it. Her skin became lightly tanned. They were amazed at their excellent job on making Saria older.  
  
-***-  
  
Link was getting really annoyed at Manksoph, who's horse kept biting Epona while she giggled and sped up, leaving them covered with mud. He decided to head back to the Kokiri Forest so he could see Saria again. They arrived at the bridge and hopped off their horses. While Link made sure they were tied up correctly he noticed how familiar Pokey was. He looked at it closer and his eyes locked onto the horses. They were full of the evil Link had only seen once before, in Ganandorf's eyes. "Manksoph, umm can you come over here. I need to talk to you for a second," he called.  
  
"Sure, just a minute," she resonded as she jogged over, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Does this horse look weird to you? Maybe EVIL!!!"  
  
"Geez, you don't have to yell. He's not evil. This is the sweetest creature alive he couldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Ok," Link said, but he wasn't quite sure about that horse. As Link walked away the horse bit him on the shoulder, "Oww, what was that for?"  
  
"What happened Link?"  
  
"That devil just bit me."  
  
"Oh he was probably just playing. It was only a nip you won't die."  
  
Link looked back at the horse, and noticed a little glow in his eyes. He looked down at his shoulder. His tunic was ripped and there was a big cut on his shoulder. "Wouldn't hurt a fly. Right," Link mumbled as he followed Manksoph to the bridge. 


	5. RevengeThe Kokiri Ritual

A/N: Sorry its been so long guys. I had school and wasn't really home over the summer. But now everything's under control, or the best it will ever be. So in between band sectionals and math homework I will entertain the minds of my ff.net peeps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was Manksoph's big day; she was becoming the new Kokiri. Everything seemed to be right, Link and Saria were back together, well almost, and a new Kokiri was joining them. The Deku tree was pigging out on some Lime Jell-O, while everyone put on their green tuxes and was at the banquet to watch her get her fairy. All the fairies come and circle around her and the one that chooses her stays while the rest leave. It was a sight everyone wanted to see, and was the beginning of her new life. Everyone gathered around the center of the village early in the morning. There was a reception type celebration where everyone could congratulate Manksoph and eat as much as they wanted. Link of course was getting used to the new and "improved" Saria. "Oh my god, Link" Saria exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what your wearing? It's so .just blah. And tights? That is so Robin Hood. I mean I know you're a hero and everything, but.." Link leaned over to Mido and whispered, "Ahh, the sweet sound of a teenager. Just watch out for the killer mood swings and raging hormones." Mido giggled. "Hey I heard that," Saria playfully punched him in the arm. The locals chattered and gossiped some more until it was time to be seated. Saria and Link sat in the front, her head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined. Manksoph sat in the special chair up by the elders and other important figures. She looked happy, but not very excited. Her smile was more of a grimace. She scanned the crowd for Link, but couldn't find him. Her eyes drooped, but her face kept on smiling like a cobra before it strikes its prey. Link and Saria were off in their own little world. They went behind a house to talk. Saria was happy to see Link back to his own self again, but she was questioning his choice of friends. "Saria, calm down, okay. Manksoph is just a little girl, what harm could she do?" "I know, but there's just something about her. I just don't know what." "You're just over reacting, okay. And if anything happens I'm here-" "Oh great. Link saves the day once again. Link the Hero of Time." "That's right. I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need me just give a shout, I'll stop everything to be with you. Saria, I love you." He leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, they heard a shout and could hear something going wrong at the ritual. Manksoph had gotten up onto the platform. Everyone watched as a rainbow of colors surrounded her. The whizzed around in what most say was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Slowly fairies started to drift away from the rainbow. They were one's who hadn't chosen her. It was a sight to the eyes and a mystery to the mind. No one knew how the fairies chose, not even the Deku Tree. Only a few were left, after what had seemed like forever to Manksoph. She took a deep sigh and knew that it was almost over. All the spinning had made her nauseous. Everyone sat in awe and watched the performance of colors. A faint cry was heard through the air. It sounded like an animal in pain. A stranger ran through the row between the audience, screaming as if he had seen a ghost. He stopped in the middle and paused a second. "The Dark one has returned," he struggled to get it out "the hero must rise once again to fight one.of.his own." The traveler dropped to his knees, "All will be lost." His eyes rolled back inside his head as he fell to the floor. Everyone sat silent in confusion and fear. Link knew he must go. He squeezed Saria one last time before standing up. "Ok everyone please go back to your homes, and Mido get a group together to guard the entrances to the Forest. He pulled the Master Sword from his sheath, and looked at it as if remembering his past journey and questioning this choice. He hesitated and motioned to put it back, but then he saw Saria's eyes. She was relying on him. He rose his sword into his air and applause of a deafening volume rang in his ears. He knew this is what he must do. Link ran off into Hyrule. The Hero was back once again, but he had a different fight this time. He was fighting not only the dark lord, but also himself. 


End file.
